MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe bio Howard Stark
Marvel Cinematic Universe Howard Stark was an inventor and businessman. He founded Stark Industries. During World War II he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and Project Rebirth. Howard also helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed the second shield of Captain America, and after the war he discovered the Tesseract. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard was also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. CAPTAIN AMERICA I: Early Life'' Howard Stark was born on Wednesday, August 15, 1917. He was an eccentric industrial genius, inventor, and businessman. He met Dr. Abraham Erskine in Geneva, Switzerland, in May 1934. ''World War II 'Stretegic Scientific Reserve: ' In 1939, Howard Stark launched Stark Industries. A year later, at Ciro's, Los Angeles, California, Howard began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Howard met with Colonel Chester Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Phillip's newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve. He participated in the rescue operation where the SSR agent Peggy Carter saved Dr. Abraham Erskine from the castle of Johann Schmidt, the head of Hitler's special weapons division HYDRA. Under Stark's guidance, his company began producing planes for the American war effort following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. His innovations later earn him a spot working on the Manhattan Project. In 1943, Howard Stark was at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibition, demonstrating new technology that could allow cars to hover. Secretly, however, Stark was working with the allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist. '''Project Rebirth: '''Howard was instrumental for "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers under goes in order become U.S. Army's first super soldier. Howard built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to dowse Rogers with Vita-Rays after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. Steve Rogers was then used as propaganda and traveled to help spread encouragement and hope. Shortly before one of his performances in Italy, many soldiers were captured by the enemy. He convinced Howard to fly him to the HYDRA factory in Austria, where he helped all the soldiers escape. Howard later supplied Steve Rogers with a Vibranium shield and his costume. In May 1945, Captain America crashed the Valkyrie in the ocean with the Tesseract. Howard refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search the sea for him. Though they failed in their search, they did discover the Tesseract, laying on floor of the ocean after falling out of the Valkyrie during the crash. He attempted to figure out how the Tesseract worked, but had less than helpful results. After the disappearance of Captain America, Howard Stark joined the Manhattan Project and helped the Allied scientists build the first atomic bomb. The new weapon was used against the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which forced the Japanese militarist government to surrender, effectively ending World War II. AGENT CARTER: In 1946, Agent John Flynn disciplined Peggy Carter for her insubordination in the 'Zodiac' case until the phone rang. Stark informed the mission was more a notch in Carter’s belt than a feather in her cap and informed Flynn that Carter was to run S.H.I.E.L.D. with him, and that Flynn was to inform Carter and ‘let her know you’re honored to bring her the news’. Carter rebuked his offer to carry her things out of the office. Afterwards, Stark sat by a swimming pool wearing a robe later worn by his son Tony. Next to him was Dum Dum Dugan. They discussed bikinis – Dum Dum asked Howard if he invented them and he said no, it was the French. IRON MAN 2: In 1954, Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind. He continued developing weapons for the United States Armed Forces during the Cold War. He met several American presidents, including Harry S. Truman, Dwight D. Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson, and Richard Nixon. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Though the power of the arc reactor was immense, Howard saw it as the stepping stone to create a new, stable element that would render nuclear power obsolete. However, Anton saw the arc reactor as a way to get rich and when Howard found out, he had Anton deported.9After that, he took Obadiah Stane as a partner. At that time, he married a woman named Maria with whom he had a son, Tony. Howard rarely showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. Howard was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the 1974 the Stark Expo model, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Howard says that Tony is and always will be his greatest creation. IRON MAN 1: At some point, Stark became an obstacle to HYDRA's (who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.) plans. Howard and Maria Stark were killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by HYDRA on Long Island in 1991. Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. After watching the 1974 message video and examining the Expo model, Tony discovered the new element, noting that his father was still teaching him even after being dead for over two decades. The new element was the key to a safer and more powerful Arc Reactor, which Tony needed to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood. Creating a miniature Particle Accelerator in his basement lab, Tony was able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the Arc Reactor to clean his blood, and create the Mark VI armor. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Category:Howard Stark